1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a copying machine having a simul-color copy function and a divisional copy function.
2. Description of the prior Art:
With the technological development in recent years, copying machines have had various functions. One of these is a divisional copy function (book copy mode) wherein an original of two image sides, i.e., two open-out successive pages of a book, is placed on a document support table to execute copying or scanning towards each image side based on one copy instruction. This divisional copy function requires a divisional reference line provided between two image sides, said divisional reference line being fixedly set or being set by calculating from the magnification ratio and paper size.
On the other hand, the present inventors have proposed in U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 148,423 filed on Jan. 25, 1988 in the names of Kusuda et al. a simul-color copy function in which a copy image of two or more colors can be obtained by selectively changing over the developing units to be used during the scanning operations for one image, each of said developing units containing tone of a different color.